Certain prior art systems may attempt to use global positioning system (GPS) or other global navigation satellite system (GNSS) receivers to maintain proper spacing between two vehicles during the unloading or transferring of an agricultural material between the vehicles. Other prior art systems may use an imaging system to maintain the proper spacing between the vehicles or to control the unloading process. The storage area in the recipient vehicle receiving agricultural material may not be filled to full capacity or material may fall outside of the container unless the vehicle operators or control scheme precisely coordinate the position of the spout that fills the agricultural material. Thus, there is a need for an improved system for managing the unloading of agricultural material from a vehicle to ensure that the storage area of the recipient vehicle is fully loaded or material is not spilled.